Se é que me entende
by Laarc
Summary: Yamcha era um mulherengo ordinário, mas Bulma não tinha dúvidas de que ela iria dar o troco na mesma moeda.


Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

* * *

*Se é que me entende*

Yamcha era um cara legal.

Ele era desses rapazes que sempre dizia 'Poxa, você está linda hoje!', mesmo se ela estivesse trancada no laboratório há dias, sobrevivendo apenas à base de café e cigarros, com o cabelo todo despenteado e com olheiras tão profundas que a faziam se questionar se o ser humano não tinha evoluído dos pandas ao invés dos macacos.

Yamcha era um cara gentil.

Ele gostava de andar de mãos dadas com ela, de contemplar o pôr-do-sol enquanto dividiam uma taça de sorvete, de pegá-la de surpresa e beijá-la na nuca, na bochecha, nos lábios. Gostava de presenteá-la com coloridos buquês de flores, caixinhas de chocolates e cartões com dizeres românticos, que eram, até mesmo, um pouco bregas, mas que a faziam suspirar profundamente e sorrir como a verdadeira tonta apaixonada que era.

Yamcha era um cara compreensivo.

Desses que, mesmo quando tinha razão, sempre admitia que estava errado. E ele ficava de joelhos, se arrastava e rastejava aos pés dela enquanto não apenas pedia, mas implorava por perdão e por uma segunda chance.

Ou por uma terceira... uma quarta... ou até mesmo por uma vigésima chance.

E ela sempre dava a ele uma outra oportunidade, mas não deveria. Porque Yamcha também era um mulherengo ordinário!

Desses que fedia a perfume barato que, com certeza, não era a fragrância que ele usava, porque Bulma sempre o presenteava com colônias caras e de excelente qualidade. Ele era do tipo que, vez ou outra, aparecia com marcas de batom nos colarinhos das camisas, que não cansava de dar desculpas esfarrapadas para justificar o fato de receber tantas mensagens de mulheres no celular, e que adorava olhar para trás quando uma garota passava rebolando por ele na rua. E ele não era nada discreto quando isso acontecia.

Bulma, às vezes, se perguntava o que tinha acontecido com aquele lobo do deserto que ela conhecera quando ainda era uma adolescente... e por quem ela tinha se apaixonado perdidamente. Naquela época, anos atrás, Yamcha era muito diferente do Yamcha de hoje, com seu jeito solitário, olhar hostil e longos cabelos selvagens. Naquela época, ele sonhava em vencer sua timidez extrema – que a cientista considerava como sendo uma verdadeira fobia de mulheres – para conseguir, assim, se casar com alguém. E Bulma queria ser esse alguém. Queria muito, mas muito mesmo!

No entanto, o tempo passou... e Yamcha mudou.

Aquele jovem tímido e que aparentava ser tão indômito se tornou um homem extrovertido e domado, mas que ainda tinha as mulheres como a sua maior fraqueza. Só que agora, ao invés de não conseguir ficar perto delas, Yamcha não conseguia era ficar longe de um belo rabo de saia!

E Bulma não aguentava mais aquela sem-vergonhice ilimitada do seu namorado!

"Ei, garota terráquea, vai comer isso ou vai ficar só olhando mesmo?"

As palavras grosseiras a despertaram do seu devaneio, e Bulma piscou algumas vezes até conseguir se situar em onde realmente estava. Vegeta, sentado bem a sua frente na mesa da cozinha, já tinha devorado toda a comida dele e, agora, olhava ambicioso para os intocados e apetitosos bolinhos de arroz no prato da cientista. Suspirando fundo, ela encarou os quitutes por um instante, não sentindo a menor vontade de comê-los. As lembranças do comportamento promíscuo de Yamcha deixaram em sua boca um gosto amargo muito ruim, e a bela cientista se viu completamente sem fome.

"Não, não estou com muita fome. Pode comer, quiser." Ela o ouviu grunhir em resposta e estendeu-lhe o prato logo em seguida, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e descansando o queixo na palma de sua mão. Olhos azuis passearam preguiçosos pela mesa de madeira até alcançarem a figura do saiyajin, e foi aí que Bulma reparou num pequeno – mas muito importante – detalhe.

Ele estava olhando para ela.

Claro que, quando Bulma o encarou de volta, franzindo suas elegantes sobrancelhas e fixando no guerreiro seus vívidos olhos azuis, ele desviou o olhar rapidamente, tratando de comer os bolinhos de arroz como se fosse um esfomeado. As bochechas dele assumiram um tom mais vermelho, e Bulma precisou lutar bravamente contra o sorriso travesso que ameaçava irromper em seus lábios.

Bem, se era isso o que ele queria, os dois podiam muito bem jogar esse jogo!

Fingindo nada perceber, ela aparentou desviar o olhar, mas continuou a vigiá-lo de soslaio. E foi com uma satisfação repentina – e muito da inesperada – que Bulma o viu erguer aqueles olhos negros e cravá-los nela. Aquele mesmo sorriso atrevido de antes ameaçou querer surgir de novo, mas Bulma se mostrou uma guerreira formidável e não se deu por vencida. Ainda fingindo estar completamente alheia aos olhos dele – e ao desejo que ela sabia muito bem que estava presente naquelas incríveis orbes negras – Bulma, sendo a cientista que era, resolveu fazer mais um teste.

Só mais um, para ter certeza do que estava acontecendo.

Devagar e de uma forma muito provocante, deslizou o dedo médio pela boca do seu copo de suco. Tão devagar quanto, parou o movimento e pegou o objeto de vidro, levando-o a boca e bebendo um pouco de seu conteúdo. Sua língua contornou seus lábios molhados pelo líquido adocicado, lambendo-os de uma forma tão exagerada que chegava a ser erótica, e ela teve certeza de que, no mesmo instante, ouviu Vegeta engasgar. Mais uma vez, experimentou daquela inesperada sensação de satisfação, seu baixo ventre esquentado ao perceber que _ele_, o tão arrogante e orgulhoso príncipe dos saiyajins, aparentava ter uma quedinha por _ela_, uma reles garota terráquea, uma mulher vulgar, como ele mesmo fazia questão de dizer sempre, ou melhor, de esbravejar. Vegeta, pelo visto, a admirava, e a descoberta a arrebatou. E por que ela tinha ficado tão surpresa com aquilo? Bulma, afinal de contas, era uma mulher muito atraente e sensual, e, para ela, era apenas uma questão de tempo até o guerreiro extraterrestre se ver enfeitiçado por sua beleza estonteante, ainda mais morando sob o mesmo teto que ela! Não... o que a deixou realmente surpresa não foi o fato dele admirá-la, mas sim o fato dela apreciar – e apreciar até demais – aquela admiração toda.

E então, de repente, uma ideia muito interessante surgiu em sua mente. Estreitando os olhos, passou a encará-lo mais uma vez, sorrindo um pouco ao perceber como ele desviou o olhar assim que notou que ela o observava. E se tinha algo que Bulma precisava admitir era que Vegeta não era de se jogar fora. Não com aquela pele morena, com aquelas feições másculas e sombrias, com aqueles olhos tão profundos e tão repletos de segredos, com aquele corpo musculoso e viril, com aquelas mãos fortes e grandes e que deveriam ser tão firmes e ásperas e possessivas e poderosas e... e...

Prendeu a respiração.

E a soltou bem, mas bem devagar.

Ele, definitivamente, não era de se jogar fora.

E Bulma sempre detestou desperdício.

"Sabe, Vegeta..." Ela disse com uma sensualidade imprevista, fitando-o de uma forma que esbanjava ousadia e provocação. "...o bolinho não é a única coisa que você pode comer." Mordiscou o lábio inferior de propósito, batendo os cílios. "Se é que me entende."

Bulma não se considerava uma pessoa vingativa. Não, de forma alguma! Mas que ela daria o troco a Yamcha na a mesma moeda, ah sim! Isso, com certeza, ela faria!

Claro que, para que o seu plano desse certo, Bulma teria que se certificar primeiro de que não tinha matado o príncipe dos saiyjains engasgado.

Bem, paciência!


End file.
